Life's Loves
by mjadzia
Summary: Like the title says set after Naraku's defeat pairings IxK MxS rating may change in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's original characters but reserve the right to any original characters created by me.

Life's loves

Chapter 1

It was the aftermath of a great and fierce battle against Naraku. Everyone was scattered about the field in the center was a partial pink jewel surrounded by darkened earth. The first person to recover from the immense battle was Kagome, as she looked around she saw Miroku lieing on Sango trying to protect her. He was slowly coming around and tried to wake Sango. Shippo and Kilala were coming to near Kagome. When Kagome's eyes fell upon Inuyasha's body panic gripped her heart and throat. She ran over to him yelling his name. As she got to his side she saw that he was barely breathing, his eyes were almost glazed over and his body was covered with bloody wounds. She slowly lifted his upper body to place him in her lap.

"Inuyasha…" she said in a soft paniced voice as tears welled up in her eyes. "Inuyasha…can you hear me?... please say something…anything." The tears rolled off her face, after a tear landed on his cheek he blinked slowly and his eyes began to focus on her face.

"Ka…go…me……are you… alright?... Please……don't…cry." He fought to say out loud.

"Yes, I'm fine and I can't help the tears. I care too much for you." She replied.

"Good… to… hear… your… alright… Kagome… your… very… beautiful." He said, even more tears rolled down her face. He reached up with his left hand and gently wiped a tear from her face. "Kagome… I… love… you." He wispered.

"I… love you too… Inuyasha." With that reply what remained of Inuyasha's strength left him, his hand fell away from her face, his eyes closed, his body became like a ton of bricks in her arms, his breathing and heart slowed.

"Guys hurry and give me the shard that Naraku had." She yelled "Inuyasha's in bad shape I need the jewel now. Inuyasha please hold on!"

"Alright we're coming." They replied as they came over they brought the shard that was lieing on the darkened earth. Before she took the shard she placed Inuyasha back on the ground. She took the large piece and placed it with her piece and with her power fused the pieces together. With the jewel complete she placed it in his hands and placed them on his chest. She then placed her hands over his and prayed with all her heart and soul pouring all her love and power into the jewel. A bright and blinding light enveloped both of them forcing the others back with its mighty brightness.

Wihtin the light Inuyasha's wounds began to heal, his and Kagome's souls were turned into dazeling blue spirit flames that danced and circled each other until the light faded and the souls returned to their respective bodies. Just before the light totally faded Kagome leaned over and kissed Inuyasha as if to give him some of her lifeforce. The light disappeared and Kagome fainted exhausted from the effort of bringing Inuyasha back from the brink. Sango and Miroku rushed over to their side and lifted Kagome off Inuyasha.

"Miroku, how long do you think they will be out?" Sango asked after she made certain that Kagome and Inuyasha would be alright.

"I don,t know Sango, but we must move them from this place. Do you think Kilala has enough strength to bring them to Kaede village?"

"I don't know, we'll hve to ask her."

"Kilala can you transport Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo to Kaede village?" Miroku asked the cat.

"Mew." She replied while transforming into her larger demon form.

"Alright, Shippo can you transform into something that will keep them from falling off?"

"Yes I can, but what should I transform into?"

"How about some sort of box like saddle." Miroku suggested. "One that could hold them both on Kilala."

"I think I can do that." Shippo replied.

"Good now once you get to Kaede's hut tell her we'll be there as soon as Kilala can come and pick us up." Sango said. "Also tell her what happened."

"Sure." Shippo said.

With that Shippo transformed into a saddle like box ontop of Kilala. Inuyasha and Kagome were gently placed in the box and then Kilala was on her way to the village.

A trip that took normally half a day took 10 minutes for Kilala. Once at the hut she roared to get Kaede's attention. Kaede came out quickly when she noticed the two formes on Kilala back.

"Kilala please transform back to a kitten slowly so thay don't fall to the ground."

Once the box saddle was on the groundit spoke. "Kaede please hold them up soon or they'll fall to the ground I can't hold this shape much longer."

She did as was asked and shippo returned to his normal self. He layed on the ground heaving heavily gasping for air. By this time Kilala had started back for the other's.

"Shippo what has happened?" Kaede asked.

"We defeated Naraku but Inuyasha was badly hurt. Kagome used the shikon-no-tama to save his life and they have been like this ever since then."

"I see child." Kaede said. "Do ye think ye cold transform again to bring them into the hut?"

"I'll try." He tried to transform but his youki was just to drained. "Sorry Kaede, but I'm too tired. Sango and Miroku should be back soon since Kilala went to get them."

Not even 15 minutes later they arrived and helped to bring the two of them into the hut and placed them in a seperate room in the back. Kaede went in and quickly checked to see if she could help or make them more comfterable. All she could do was let them sleep so she placed a blanket over them and left to tend to the others.

"How are they?" Sango asked while Kaede was tending to her minor wounds.

"They are both asleep and well but they need to rest for at least a few days. They are both physically drained of energy."

"When do you think they will wake up?"Miroku asked.

"I don't know. Tomorrow. The day after. A week." Kaede replied. "Only Kami knows."

"Very well then we will just have to wait." Miroku said somberly.

"Ye three should get some rest. Now that thee are patched up. For there is nothing more that can be done tonight." Kaede said as she finished with her bandaging.

"You are right just let me say goodnight to Kagome and I'll settle in." Sango said as she walked to the back room to say goodnight and a prayer. She stood at the door long enough to watch them both breath and say what she had to say. When she returned she noticed Miroku had already unrolled her bed roll and his. He was already fast asleep.

'He's handsom when he's sleeping and not trying to grope me.' Sango thought as she went to sleep an her bed roll beside Miroku.

Hope you liked this first chapter please review and give me some ideas they will be apreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only this creation.

Lifes Loves

Chapter 2

The next morning a great and mighty slap rang though out the land. Miroku at some point durrring the night had snuggled up to Sango and was holding her around her stomach a little to close to her breasts awith his other hand near her ass. Miroku had awoken instantly.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Oh you know, you hentai!" Sango exclaimed.

"No, I don't. So please explain."

"Your wandering hands were very close to groping."

"But I was asleep, how could I have known where to grope if I even wanted to?" He asked.

"I don't know, but some how you knew." She accused.

"Alright I give up. I can't win against you." He said. "Will you accept an apology for the possible groping?" While extending his right hand to shake hers.

She took his hand and shook it. "Apology accepted." She replied. With the tension reduced they got up and started breakfast. It wasn't too long before the smell of food was floating everywhere in the hut.

In the other room Kagome was slightly aware of what was going on she had heard the shouting and now the smell of the food was really waking her up. She slowly opened her eyes and took in the suroundings. It didn't take her long to realize where she was. She slowly beagan to sit up. Once up she looked to her right and noticed Inuyasha was there. Slowly she reached out to move the bangs from his eyes, his skin was slightly cool to the touch, she reached up to his ears and they too were on the cool side, so she took her blanket and placed it on top of his and tucked it in behind his shoulders for extra warmth.

"Wake up soon inuyasha." She wispered as she got up and went to breakfast.

"Hi guys."

"Hello Kgome." "Good morning." "Kagome." Miroku, Sango and Shippo said.

"Did you sleep well?" Miroku asked.

"Yes."

"Is Inuyasha still sleeping?" Sango asked.

"Yes..."

"What Kagome? You seemed to trail off right there." Shippo asked.

"Well I'm concerned for Inuyasha his skin and ears feel slightly cool." Kagome replied with a little hesitation,

"Kagome did ye say that Inuyasha was cool to the touch?" Kaede asked.

"Yes Kaede he seemed cool to the touch so I placed my blanket over him and tucked it in under his shoulders." Kagome replied. "Do you know why?"

"Sorry child, but I do not know."

"Alright then I will eat something then go back to him." Kagome said. They all ate in silence and then she went back to see Inuyasha. His condition hadn't changed. Kagome stayed with him most of the day except to eat and for other bodily functions. That night she slept snuggled up to him to share her warmth. Shippo and Kilala had also joined them. This went on for three days each day he would cool down some more.

"Kaede is there a concealment spell that could be anchored to a ring that could make Inuyasha look human when he wore it but hanyou when he wasn't?" Kagome asked.

"Yes there is, but why do you ask?"

"Because I feel it's time for some modern medicine. My time could probably be able to keep him from falling even further."

"Alright child we'll make a concealment ring for him."

"Thank you."

It took them a few hours but when they were finally finished and placed it on his middle finger of his right hand it worked. He looked exactly how he did on his human night. Even Tetsuaiga was concealed by the spell.

"Alright now we need to place him on a stretcher to bring him to the well." Kagome said. "Miroku do you think you'd be able to lower both of us down into the well slowly."

"I think so."

"Thanks, now lets move him."

Within an hour a stretcher had been made and Inuyasha was on his way to the well that would transport him to the future. Once at the well Kagome said her goodbyes to all of them incase the well closed once they were on the other side. Miroku lowered them to the time slip and within seconds they were in Kagome's time. She climbed out of the well and ran to the house.

"Jii-chan, Mom, Souta please come to the well house I need your help." Kagome yelled.

"What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked.

"Just come and ask questions later."

They followed her to the well where she instructed them to pull the rope, that she had attached to the side of the well, to get Inuyasha out. Once out of the well they brought him into the house and placed him on the bed in the guest room.

"Mom bring me the electric blanket and a few extra comferters, we need to keep him warm."

"Alright dear." She replied without complaint.

"Jii-chan please go and get the ceramic heater we need to make this room really hot."

"Alright."

"Souta you and me were going to lend him our body heat until they get back ok."

"Ok."

With that they both got on the bed and layed down and slightly on top of Inuyasha who was visibly shivering under the blanket. Jii-chan was the first one back with the heater he pluged it in and set it to the highest setting without instruction from Kagome, who was lost in her own world which consisted of Inuyasha and how he was doing. Mama walked in a few minutes later Kagome and Souta both moved off and removed the blanket so that the electric blanket could be placed directly on him, they then placed the three comferters on top of the blanket that was set to maximum heat. After a few minutes under the blankets his shivering stoped.

"Sis why does Inu-nii-chan look human?" Souta asked.

"We placed a concealment spell in the ring he's wearing."

"Why is he like this?" Mama asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he nearly died three days go, but I used the Shikon-no-tama to save him and that he's been sleeping for three days with his temperature fallling a little each day." Kagome replied.

"Kagome maybe we should bring him to the hospital. At lease there they could have a better way to keep him warm."

"But they'll want all this information that we can't give them and if it were discovered that he was hanyou." She paused. "You know all hell would break loose."

"Kagome what if a doctor came here and we insisted that he be treated here?" Jii-chan asked.

"No good they will still want the information that we can't give them." Kagome replied.

"Alright Kagome you can do what you feel is best." Jii-chan said while leaving the room to tend to the shrine.

"Sis why did you get him a concealment spell if you didn't want to bring him to the hospital?" Souta asked.

"It was incase the well stopped working once we went through." She replied. "So he would blend in better should he be stuck here."

"That was a good idea."

"Yeah, I know." She said reaching under the blankets and removing the ring so his normal features would show. Once the spell removed she reached up to his ears to feel them. They were very soft but there usual warmth wasn't there. She brought her fingers to his bangs and moved them aside. At this point her mother and brother had decide to leave them alone. Kagome had heard the door close she fell to her knees tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha... please fight this... I can't stand being here and seeing you like this..." She said while slightly sobbing. She placed the ring, which she was still holding, on the night stand. Then climbed in and layed down beside him and listened to his heartbeat and breathing. Sleep claimed her within minutes.

A few hours later her mother came in to tell her that supper was ready.

"Thanks mom I'll be down in a little bit but I'm not very hungy."

"That's alright dear as long as you eat something."

"Ok, I'll join you soon." Her mother left and Kagome was again alone with Inuyasha she sighed and kissed his forehead before leaving to go and eat something. She returned shortly after dinner.

"Inuyasha... are you going to wake up soon?" Kagome asked the still sleeping form. Her hands went to his ears and she noticed they had warmed up and he had stoped with the occasional shiver. She stayed with him till the next morning when she had to go to school but she left instructions with her mother to call her if there was any change.

At the end of the day Kagome told her friends that she couldn't catch up on the gossip and went straight home. Once home she ran up to the guest room and didn't leave until her mother insisted that she eat.

Well that's chapter 2 reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only this creation

Lifes Loves

Chapter 3

This went on for a week until one day. At the front door there was a knock.

"Mrs. Higurashi is Kagome home?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes, she's in the guest room tending to a friend. You can go up to see her."

"Thank you." She slowly walked upstairs and quietly knocked on the door when no answer came she quietly opened the door and was shocked at what she saw.

Kagome was on the bed sleeping beside a boy with silvery white hair and dog ears.

"Kagome!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Ayumi!" Kagome exclaimed while waking up. "What are you doing here?"

"Me...what about you?"

"Hun...Oh shit..." She said as she got off the bed. "It's a long story."

"We have some time." Ayumi said. "Who is he and why does he have dog ears?"

"Well he's Inuyasha and he has dog ears because he's an Inu-hanyou."

"Hanyou... but hanyous don't exist." Ayumi said. "And why hasn't he woken up yet with all this noise?"

"He's been like this for over a week and hanyous do exist since the proof is right infront of you." Kagome replied. "Come in I'll explain in greater detail."

Ayumi came in and sat down in the chair while Kagome sat on the edge of the bed and told her the story from the time when they first met through to now. Throughout the stroy Ayumi stayed quiet only asking questions here and there.

"So, now you know." Kagome finally finished.

"Thank you for telling me. So your saying he's the two-timing jerk that you were talking about all those times."

"Yes that's him. Now if only he would wake up and stop worrying me, then maybe I'd be able to sleep better at night."

"You're really that worried?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes, I am... I want him to be himself again... I want him to wake up. I just don't know how to wake him." She replied as a tear escaped her eye.

"You really love him don't you."

"More than the world. I would die for him just to make sure he's happy and safe."

"Oh Kagome...why don't you try doing the last thing you did when you used the Shikon-no-tama?"

"You mean kiss him again..."

"Why not your problem seems supernatural and not natural in anyway." Ayumi replied. "Anyway it can't make things any worse."

"Your right I'll try thanks. Now why was it that you came over?"

"I had come over to see if you were alright since you seemed preoccupied at school, but now I know why you seemed preoccupied." Ayumi answered. "Did you want to come out for an hour or so for some coffee?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'd rather stay here and be with Inuyasha. I'm just not comfertable leaving him and to be quite honest I feel better if I'm near him kind of like if we're connected some how."

"Alright but the offer still stands if you feel up to it later."

"Thanks Ayumi I really appreciate it." Kagome said getting up. "Come I'll walk you to the door...Oh by the way you're sworn to secrecy about what Inuyasha really is."

"Of course, that was a given." Ayumi replied. "Well I'll see you later."

"Yeah, thank you for coming over."

"No problem I'll be glad if it helped."

"It did thanks. See you later." Kagome said while closeing the front door. While walking back up the stairs she considered Ayumi's advice and decided to try what her friend said it couldn't make the situation any worse.

Once back in the room she closed the door walked up beside the bed and looked down at her love and prayed that what she was about to do would work. She took a deep breath bent down and while pouring all her love into this one kiss his lips that felt like a cold velvet warmed up the longer she held the kiss. She held it till she saw a light pinkish glow come to his cheeks. As her lips left his his eye's began to open and his lovely amber gold eye's warmed up and he smiled up to Kagome. Kagome's eyes began to tear.

"Ka...go...me...please...please don't cry." Inuyasha said in a very hoarse voice.

"I can't help it your finally awake."

"How long... was I asleep?" he asked with concern.

"Almost two weeks. But that wasn't the worst of it."

"What was?"

"Having to watch you slip away while your temperature dropped and not having the power to help you."

"Kagome...please help me up." Inuyasha asked. "I really need to stretch I feel very stiff."

"Sure...but you have to promise to take it easy for a day or two ok."

"I'll be fine in half a day and you know it."

"I don't care your still going to take it easy you nearly died two weeks ago and I don't want to see that ever again unless we die together." She said while she pulled back the mountain of blankets half way down the bed. With the weight off his upper body he started to move his body and winced everything was sore. After a little effort he managed to sit up and was going to get off the bed but Kagome stoped him.

"Where do you think your going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I told you I need to stretch and I can't do that on the bed."

"Alright I'll help you up and no complaining about looking weak your with my family and no one thinks your weak." Kagome said with no room for descusion. "I'll help you get to the kitchen to eat and then your going to take a warm bath that should help your muscles feel better."

"Alright." Inuyasha said. Kagome helped him sit on side of the bed but didn't help him up right away. She looked at him for a long time. Before he decided to say anything.

"Are you going to help me up or just look at me all day."

"No I'll help you up but first I have to give you something."

"What is it?"

Kagome smirked and reached over to the night stand and picked up the ring.

"Here put this on."

"Hun...why?"

"Just do it." She replied. She waited for him to put on the ring then helped him up and walked him to a mirror. When he looked in the mirror he saw his human form looking back at him.

"What I'm human!"

"No, you just look human when you wear that ring." Kagome explained. "Kaede and I made it so you could blend in better here should we not be able to return to your time."

"What do you mean not be able to return to my time."

"Well since the jewel is gone I wasn't sure if the well would work." Kagome started. "And I had to chance it you were really starting to worry me." Tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"Kagome it's alright I want some more answers but it can wait till later. Why don't we go down to the kitchen and then we can talk about what happened recently and maybe figure out what's going to happen now. You do know I wasn't lieing when I told you that I loved you right."

"Yes, I know and I wasn't lieing either just so that you know." Kagome replied. "Alright are you ready to try walking down to the kitchen."

"Yes, my strength is returning it isn't as hard to stand now."

"Ok then let's go."

Well that's chapter 3 please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only this creation

Lifes Loves

Chapter 4

It took them five minutes to walk down to the kitchen but when they got there everyone was very happy to see Inuyasha up and did their best to help him in whatever way they could even Jii-chan was nice to him. It appeared that they had arrived just in time for supper. Supper was quiet except for the light conversations that usually ran around the table at supper time.

After supper Kagome helped Inuyasha up and into the bathroom he complained at first but gave in to Kagomes demands. She had helped him to set the water temperature and then waited outside until she heard the shower cutain close so that she could get his clothes to clean them and leave him a towel to dry himself with.

'I'll have to admit that this is something that I could get use to. Now I see why she likes her hot baths so much. They are very relaxing and all my muscles seem to work better in this heat.' He thought to himself after he had settled into the water and felt his muscles start to loosen up. It wasn't long before his muscles didn't hurt anymore and he proceded to clean himself after being in the tub for almost an hour Inuyasha came out wearing only the towel and he walked into Kagome's room.

"Kagome where are my clothes?" He said with irritation in his voice.

"There in the wash. Here's some modern clothes you can wear until yours are ready." She replied while handing him some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

He growled but took the clothes and went into the guest room to change. A few minutes later he walked back into Kagome's room. Kagome didn't bother to turn around and continued to do her homework. That is until Inuyasha stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"What?...I want...some attention...from the...one...I...love." He said while breathing softly into her neck trying to excite her.

"Well it's working, but I need to do this homework before I get to far behind." She said turning around and looking him in the eye's that were so full of love. Kagome's resolve almost fell upon looking into those eye's of pure gold. "Inuyasha I promise to give you some attention after I've done some of my work but for now why don't you just relax on my bed. Then I'll spent the rest of the evening with you ok."

"Ok, I'll do that but we have to try the well tomorrow to see if it will work."

"Alright, thanks." Kagome said while turning back to her work. She didn't see the sad puppy face that Inuyasha did and it was a good thing because she would never get her work done had she seen it.

It had been a few hours later and Inuyasha had fallen asleep on her bed once again, Kagome had finished her homework and had managed to do some of the extra credit work, when she turned around and saw him sleeping she didn't have the heart to wake him so she just decided to change into her pj's and snuggle up beside him. 'Well it's not like I'm breaking my promise or anything I am giving him some attention it's not my fault he fell asleep and he just looks so cute and inocent when he's sleeping.' with that thought she fell into a wonderful sleep filled with wonderful dreams of her and Inuyasha together.

The next morning Kagome woke up to soft breathing on her neck, with warm arms around her waist and silver hair draped over her shoulder, it took her a few seconds to realize who was surrounding her and blushed if her mother, brother or grandfather were to find her in this position they would think the wrong thing for sure especialy her grandfather. She slowly turned around so that she was facing him while trying not to wake him up once succesfully turned around she looked upon his beautiful handsome face admiring the graceful and powerful lines of his face while he slept until her right hand went to caress his cheek and then went up to his ear. She rubbed it gently loving the feel of the soft fur under her fingers until she heard a soft growl almost a purr coming from Inuyasha. As soon as she stopped the sound stopped and when she continued to it started up again, she hadn't noticed that Inuyasha had woken up and was looking at her through half sleepy eyes.

"Good morning," He said in a half sleepy voice. Kagome started and stopped rubbing. "Hey don't stop that feel's nice."

"What I thought you hated it when people touched your ears." She retorted.

"Normally I do, but not when it's you." He said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"So you want me to continue?" She asked.

"Yes, for a little while it's relaxing." He replied.

"Alright but we'll have to get up soon if you want to try the well today." With that Inuyasha closed his eyes and just nodded his ok while lowering his head so that she could reach his ears better in the process of doing so their lips made contact in the smallest of kisses and that's when something went wrong. Kagome's hand stopped rubbing his ear and she fell back asleep that she couldn't be woken up from even after Inuyasha shook her to see if she was joking.

"Kagome?...Kagome wake up!...please... wake up." Inuyasha pleaded. But no matter how much he tied to wake her she just wouldn't wake up. After a few minutes he noticed that her skin was getting cold and she was still under her blankets.

"Damn she losing her body heat just like I was before she kissed me to wake me up." Inuyasha realised, "Then I'll just have to kiss her to wake her. Damn this is going to suck if we can't kiss." With that he kissed her and she woke up to his worried face.

"What? Why do you look so worried?"

"We have a slight problem."

"Well what is it?"

"We can't kiss or else one of us falls into that weird sleep that I was in not to long ago."

"Really?"

"Really, go ahead and try if you want to."

"No, I wont try but I believe you. Man this is going to suck."

"I said the same thing."

"Well then we'd better eat some breakfast then try the well to go and talk with Kaede."

Well that's chpater 4 please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only this creation

Lifes Loves  
Chapter 5

Kagome had packed her bag and they had eaten breakfast quickly since they wanted to try and find out more information on the situation that they were plagued with. They were now standing on the lip of the well getting ready to jump down the well.

"You ready to jump?" Inuyasha asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kagome replied.

With that they jumped in and were relieved to feel and see the blue light that surrounded them. Once on the other side Inuyasha quickly wraped his arms around Kagomes waist and jumped out of the well.

"Well at least the well still works." Kagome said.

"Yeah, that's one thing in our favor."

"Come on let's go see Kaede maybe she'll be able to help us with our little problem."

Without any warning Inuyasha picked her up, placed her on his back and heading staight towards Kaede's hut. It only took Inuyasha five minutes to make it to Kaede's house where the old miko was separating herbs.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, ye are back. It seems as though the well still works and that you found a way to revive Inuyasha."

"Yes Kaede, the well still works for now and I've revived Inuyasha but we have a small problem and it's related to how I reveived Inuyasha."

"A problem child?"

"Yup can we go inside to discuss this? It's somewhat personal." Kagome asked.

"Of course child let's go in and I'll make some tea."

A few minutes later they were seated around the little fire drinking tea. "Now child care to tell me what the problem is?"

"Yes Kaede, Inuyasha and I can't…kiss." Kagome said shyly

"You can't kiss."

"Yes, we can't kiss do you have a hearing problem you old hag." Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned. Inuyasha backed down not wanting to be sat so early after being awoken from the weird sleep.

"What do you mean child?"

"When either one of us kisses the other one falls into that weird sleep that Inuyasha was in before we went to my time."

"Wait, how did you revive Inuyasha from that weird sleep?" Kaede asked

"I kissed him with all my heart, love and soul."

"Ok, now when one kisses the other the other falls into this weird sleep from before. How do you revive the other once in this sleep."

"We have to kiss them awake again." Kagome replied. "Here I'll show you." With that she quickly kissed Inuyasha on the lips and he fell forward into her arms his temperature already falling. "See what I mean he's already starting to go cold. I'd better wake him he's not going to be happy about this little demonstration." And again she kissed his lips and he was awake in seconds.

"Kagome, you wench, why'd you do that?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't demonstrate even if I asked you since you hate to see me in any kind of danger." She replied "Anyways you were only out for two minutes max."

"Fine just don't demonstate it to another." Inuyasha growled. "So kaede do you have any answers to our question."

"Unfortunately I do not know Inuyasha what ye both need to do?"

"Can you at least give us an idea as to where to start looking for answers?" Kagome asked.

SMACK

Inuyasha suddenly smaked his neck and on his palm was the youkai flea Miyoga squished flat.

"Master Inuyasha, I maybe have an answer to your question."

"Well are you going to tell me or do I have to squish you again Miyoga." Inuyasha said.

"Still impatient as always." Inuyasha's temper was rising.

"Common Miyoga just tell us what's going on if you know." Kagome insisted before Inuyasha killed the pour flea.

"Very well but first I must taste your blood to make certain before I say anything."

"Fine but only a little taste." Kagome accepted. Miyoga quickly jumped over to Kagome's neck and took a little sip to confirm his suspisions.

"It is as I thought. Your souls have been merged together and the reason that you are unable to kiss is due to youkai mating rituals. When a youkai takes a mate it is for life first they mark each other's body where their spiritual strength is strongest, secondly they take the physical step, lastly after the physical step the souls merge together shortly after."

"So basicly were mated without being mated is what your saying." Inuyasha said.

"That is so master Inuyasha the bad news is you can not stay like this for to long or you both your souls shall die and never be able to exist again."

"How long before that happens?" Kagome asked.

"You have one month from when your souls were joined."

"Crap that leaves us with less than three weeks." Inuyasha swore.

"That's not the worst you need the blessing of your clans leaders to find each other strong spiritual spots."

"Great might as well say were dead because Sesshomaru will never bless what is to be our mating to save our lives." Inuyasha said stating the obvious.

"Well why don't we go and get Jii-chan's blessings his blessing should be easier to get rather than Sesshomaru's." Kagome suggested.

"Alright let's go." Inuyasha said. With that he started to get up when Miyoga protested.

"Wait master, you must ask Sesshomaru first the male must be marked first by the female."

"Great anything else we should know."

"Yes, once the location of spiritual strength is found the mate to be must pierce the skin to draw blood then place a drop of their blood on the wound let the mix blood then clean the wound until it stops bleeding. Once the male is marked the female must be marked within three days in the same way. Once the female is marked the couple have only a week to take the physical step but it usually doesn't take that long usually it's done within 24 hours normally."

"Boy this is just getting worst by the minute." Inuyasha said annoyingly "Well we might as well try and find Sesshomaru to at least attempt to get his blessing. Miyoga do you know where he might be to shorten the search."

"Actualy I believe that he is on his way here for some information on the whereabouts of Naraku." Miyoga replied. "I saw him on my way over he's probaly about a day away by now."

"Thanks which direction was he coming from?" Kagome asked.

"The west." Replied Miyoga.

Well that's chapter 5 please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only this creation

Lifes Loves

Chapter 6

Just as they were about to leave to go and find Sesshomaru. Sango, Miroku and Shippo walked into Kaede's hut. The next few events that happened, happened so quickly, firstly Shippo jumped onto Kagome and hugged the daylights out of her, secondly Sango went over to Kagome and also hugged her lastly Miroku also came over and attempted to grope Sango while hugging Kagome in welcome, neadless to say, but Sango swooped around so fast that was seen was a streak of white and pink and a loud SMACK! Along with the cry of "MIROKU YOU HENTAI".

"Well not much has changed in the week we were gone it seems." Kagome stated.

"Apperently." Inuyasha said.

"Actualy their has been some change around here Miroku only attempts to grope Sango since he's proposed to her and she accepted." Shippo replied from his spot on Kagome's shoulder.

"So he finally proposed hun." Kagome said. "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you." They replied together.

"Yup, it was about time." Shippo replied. "Just like you too."

"What do you mean like us to?" Kagome asked.

"I can smell that your souls have been merged but the scent is off somewhat." Shippo replied.

"Well your right Shippo their souls are merged but their not fully mated yet." Miyoga explained. "That is why their scents are off."

"Miyoga do you mean to say you could smell the change and that you didn't need to taste both our blood." Asked a pissed off Inuyasha.

"Well,… kind of but I wasn't sure so I tasted your blood to be certain." Miyoga said in his defence. It still didn't work he was flatened between two fingers without mercy.

"Alright will ye just come and sit by the fire and all will be explained." Said Kaede trying to relieve the tension that was accumulating in the air. Everyone went to their usual seats around the fire. Once everyone was all settled into place and tea was served again the explanation was begun.

"Alright where do you want us to start?" Kagome asked.

"You might as well start from the beginning." Miroku pointed out.

"Fine. The situation started after I woke Inuyasha up from the weird sleep. The next morning he accidently kissed me when he was giving me better accest to his ears to rub them, anyways after the litte kiss I fell into the weird sleep he had been in and he had to kiss me to wake me again."

"Wait a minute you two can't kiss?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, monk we can't kiss. If you don't believe us ask Kaede since Kagome demonstrated it to her." Inuyasha replied before giving the monk a huge lump behind the head while softly growling towards kagome. "Now will you stop interupting so that we can finish explaining."

"Please continue Kagome." Sango said while glaring at the monk promising major pain if he should interupt again. But also a weird glance at Kagome asking if she really had kissed Inuyasha infront of Kaede. Kagome just nodded in response which sent Sango's eyebrows into her hairline.

"When we went back to my time Inuyasha got worse until a friend suggested I do the last thing before I passed out when using the jewel which was me kissing him, it worked but now we have the little problem of not being able to kiss." Kagome continued. "There's one more thing that happened when I used the sacred jewel it melded our souls together like when youkai take a life mate."

"So that's why your scents are off." Shippo said.

"Yes Shippo, that's why their scents are off it's because they are not marked and that they have not mated but somewhat smell as though they have." Miyoga offered.

"Good luck Inuyasha your going to need it." Shippo said.

"What does he need luck for?" Miroku asked.

"Well for life partners to be able to mark one another they must first get the clan leaders blessing for the union." Miyoga explained.

"In other words you have to get a blessing from Sesshomaru. Shippo's right good luck." Sango said.

"Don't you think I already know that?" Inuyasha growled angerly.

"Inuyasha calm down there's nothing we can do about it and it has to be done." Kagome said calmly to calm Inuyasha ruffed state.

"Keh." He replied while settling down a little.

"What do you mean it has to be done?" Sango asked.

"We have to be fully mated within a month of our souls being merged or die! Since it's been a little over a week we have less than three weeks to get the two previous steps done." Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"Well then since none present want either of you to die you had better go and get Sesshomaru's blessing." Miroku said. "but before you go why must you get Sesshomaru's blessing first why could you not get Kagome's families blessing first?"

"It has to do with mating rituals of youkai the male must be the first one marked and then the female." Shippo supplied.

"Very well most of the questions have been answered let's let Kagome and Inuyasha leave to do this difficult task. I am sure that Miyoga will be able to answer any fruther questions ye may have." Kaede directed to Sango and Miroku. They only nodded and with that the couple left in search for Sesshomaru. Quietly the people left in the hut sent out a prayer to all 108 kamis that they may be successful in receiving Sesshomaru's blessing.

Outside the hut

Kagome and Inuyasha had started heading towards the west in hopes that they would find Sesshomaru soon and get his blessing. It hadn't taken long for Inuyasha to catch wind of his brother's scent confirming what Miyoga said that his brother was indeed headed towards Kaede's village to seek them out.

As they continued to follow the scent they had gradually gravitated together to where they were traveling holding each other's waists seaming like a happy couple out for a stroll. Their expressions told a slightly different story since a hint of worry could be seen, but could you blame them they were trying to get the blessing of Sesshomaru the lord of the western lands and leader of Inuyasha's clan. An intimadating youkai in his own rights but when you included the hate hate relationship between the brothers it could be down right suicide.

After a half days hours of traveling Kagome asked if they could rest a little and have some lunch. At first Inuyasha didn't want to stop but the promise of ramen soon changed that idea. They had found a nice spot in a huge field of flowers on top of a hill, a small fire was started to warm up the water needed for the ramen, the water being found in a stream at the base of the hill.

Before long the sound of childish laughter could be heard coming out of the woods by the stream and out popped Rin with Jaken not far behind berating the child for disobedence as usual Rin was not listening.

"Inuyasha look it's Rin, if Rin is hear then your brother is not far behind." Kagome said.

"Your right." Inyasha said going on high alert.

Well that's chapter 6 please review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only this creation

Life's Loves

Chapter 7

Kagome had gotten up and was heading towards Rin to go and talk to the little girl. Carefully she walked back down the hill up to the stream where the little girl was playing in the water getting Jaken all wet. Luckily Rin had noticed Kagome coming towards her and stopped playing to greet her.

"Hello Kagome." Rin said running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hello Rin, is Sesshomaru around?" Kagome asked after greeting her and returning the hug.

"Yes, he should be here soon. He told me to go on ahead to play." Rin responded. As soon as she had finished say this Sesshomaru appeared in the field and a low growl could be heard coming from Inuyasha who was standing near Kagome ready to protect he if necessary.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned. "You know what we have to do."

He stopped growling and sighed in defeat. "I know. Still it isn't easy to go against your instincts."

At this point Sesshomaru had walked up to the little stream and was looking at them with a critical eye. "What has happened to Naraku?"

"He was killed by us." Inuyasha replied with pride. Sesshomaru only raised his eyebrows in response.

"And what of the jewel?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It is gone from this world it was used to save Inuyasha's life but in the process it also merged our souls together." Kagome answered.

"So I was correct in my suspisions that your souls are merged."

"Yes, and since you now know that our souls are merged you also know that we've come to get your blessing so that we may save our lives." Inuyasha said calmly and with respect.

"And I will grant you my blessing but you must answer my questions." Seshomaru said. "Would you sacrifice your life for hers?"

"Yes, without a second thought if it meant her being safe." Inuyasha replied truthfully.

"And you Kagome would you do the same?"

"Yes, I would move the heaven's and the earth to keep him safe if I'd have to." Kagome replied honestly.

"Very well I will give you my blessing tonight where you both met for the first time." Seshomaru said and turned to head back into the forest.

"Wait Sesshomaru why are you being reasonable about this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I owe you something for defeating Naraku which I had vowed to kill, but since it is the both of you that has killed him this will be how my self honor will be restored."

"Thank you." Kagome said. With that she took Inuyasha's arm and headed back up the hill to finish their lunch before a confrontation could occur between them.

After they had turned Sesshomaru turned and headed towards Kaede's village and the sacred tree where Inuyasha and Kagome had first met to fulfil his agreement to bless them.

"Come Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Coming lord Sesshomaru." Rin said. "Come on master Jaken."

"Why you…" Was all could be heard from Jaken as he tried to follow.

Back up on the hill

Lunch had finally been started and enjoyed, well enjoyed by Kagome but inhaled by Inuyasha as per his usual feeding habits. Once lunch was finished and everything was cleaned up and the fire put out they started back towards the village. They took their time getting back since they wanted to avoid the other's until their little quest could be completed.

It was nearing dusk when they arrived at the sacred tree Sesshomaru had not arrived which was weird considering he had left the field before them. They didn't think to much of it and decided to sit under the spot where they first met. The forest was quiet as if it could sense the presence of a great power.

They sat there in silence just enjoying each others company. The sky began to be lit by the million of stars that adorned the sky at night by the time that Sesshomaru finally made his pressence known to them. They got up and waited until Sesshomaru walked up to them.

"Kagome, do you have your first weapon with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I have my bow and arrows with me."

"Good you will need one of your arrows tips. Once I have found the spiritual point you will have to piece the skin with the arrow head and then your finger to mix your blood with his."

"Alright." Kagome said while taking out one of her arrows from it's quiver. As Kagome was doing this Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha and slowly lifted his hand to hover over Inuyasha's body.

"Inuyasha I give you my blessing to be with Kagome as life mates." Sesshomaru said with his eyes closed and slowly moved his hand down his body to locate the spiritual point. Sesshomaru's hand suddenly stopped over the point where Kikyo's arrow had pierced Inuyasha's chest and the spot began to glow a soft blue. Once the spot was found Kagome proceded to remove Inuyasha's haori and under kimono. With the clothing removed Kagome pierced his skin with her arrow and finger then mixed their blood together.

"Now that the blood has been mixed Kagome you must clean the wound." Sesshomaru instructed. With a look of embarasment she went up to Inuyasha and began to lick their blood off the tiny wound. Unknown to her as she continued to clean the wound the symbol that is to be her mark was forming. It looked like an arrow with the kanjis for healing love under it surrounded by a circle which was about the size of a quarter. Once the wound had stopped bleeding she stopped and looked at the sybol that was created it was still red but would change colour once she would be marked.

"My part is now complete. You now have three day's to get Kagome marked or you will have to start over again." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you." Kagome said. "I have only one question before you leave."

"What is your question?"

"Must my grandfather do the same thing as was done tonight to find my spiritual point?"

"Somewhat yes. But Inuyasha must help him since he is human he will not be able to find the point on his own."

"And how do I do that exactly?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just place your hand over his and guide him to where you feel the strongest pull of spiritual energy." Sesshomaru said. He then turned and walked away bringing an end to the conversation and his obligation.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and gave him back his kimono and haori. Inuyasha put back on his clothes and then turned to Kagome.

"Did you want to go back to your time now or stay the night hear?" Inuyasha said giving her the choice hopeing she would chose her time. He didn't feel like dealing with the monk at the moment.

"Actually I wanted to stay here to ask Miyoga a few questions." Was Kagome's reply.

"Very well let's go find the flea."

Well that's chapter 7 please review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Life's Loves  
Chapter 8

Luckily they didn't have to go all the way into the village to find the flea. He was on his way to find them hoping they had been able to get Sesshomaru's blessing. They stopped a few feet from the sacred tree when Inuyasha smacked his neck for the second time that day.

"Miyoga must you do that everytime we meet?" Inuyasha asked the flea before squishing him between his fingers.

"No, Master Inuyasha, but you must admit it gets your attention every time." Replied Miyoga once he had regained his former shape.

"Anyways, I'm happy we found you Miyoga I have some more questions for you." Kagome said before Inuyasha's temper got the best of him.

"Ask away Lady Kagome." Miyoga said. But before she started asking questions she lead them back to the sacred tree to sit down then began to ask her questions.

"Alright I've been thinking, now that our souls are merged does that mean that my life span has been increased to match Inuyasha's or is it the other way around?" Kagome asked.

"Your life span will be increased to match Inuyasha's once you have mated. As of right now if one of you were to die the other would also within minutes and not be able to help the other. But once mated you will be able to bring your other half back from the grave as long as you have the spiritual power needed to do so." Miyoga replied. There was silence for a few minutes before Kagome asked her next question as if to let the information sink in.

"What will happen in three days if I cannot get my grandafather's blessing?"

"Inuyasha's mark will disappear and you shall have to get Sesshomaru's blessing once again to find the mark even though you know where it is." Miyoga replied with slight confussion in his voice.

"Why do you ask Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you worried your grandfather won't give you his blessing?"

"No. I just want to know," Kagome replied. "I figure it's better to be informed than not."

"I guess your right." Inuyasha conceded.

"Master Inuyasha if I may ask where is your mark? Usualy it is on a persons neck but not on you." Miyoga asked hoping not to be squished for asking.

"That's none of your business." Inuyasha growled back before preparing to squish the poor flea.

"I realize that but as your retainer I must know." Miyoga said trying to prevent the squishing. It didn't work Miyoga was once again squished.

"It's on the spot where Kikyo's arrow pinned him to the sacred tree." Kagome replied once Miyoga had regained his shape.

"Thank you Kagome. Please know that I will also need to know where your mark is once you've obtained it." Miyoga thanked.

"That's fine Miyoga and I will tell you when we return. One more question before we leave for my time. Is your mating ritual like when humans marry?"

"Yes but once mated you cannot leave the other you begome devoted to each other." Miyoga answered. "If you have any more questions Lady Kagome please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Miyoga. And don't worry I will." Kagome replied while getting up and helping her mate to be up as well. The moon reflected off her hair in a suductive way as Inuyasha took the offered hand and then slipped his other arm arround her waist to bring her close for a kiss forgeting about the weird sleep. He kissed her passonately only to have her fall asleep in the middle of the kiss.

"Damn I forgot about that." Inuyasha said then kissed her again to wake her. She looked up and frowned at him.

"Did you have to kiss me just now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I did. You looked just to sexy to ignore." Inuyasha replied a blush adorning his cheeks. Kagome's frown disappeared and she smiled at the words that had come out of his mouth and the bright blush. She leaned over to kiss him on the lips also but deviated to his cheek at the last possible second. A sigh of relief was heard from Inuyasha when her lips connected on his cheek. "You were worried that I'd get you back for that right."

"No, I wasn't." Inuyasha said.

"Sure you weren't." Kagome said with sarcasim in her voice, "Let's just say that was your pay back from when I demonstrated it to Kaede and we'll call it even." Kagome then started walking towards the well and her time with Inuyasha close behind her who had agreed to what she had said. Miyoga had left before the couple had kissed thankfully.

The couple walked to the well with their arms wrapped around each other's waists till they reached the well. At the well they separated and took each other's hands before jumping in. The familiar blue light wrapped itself around them for a few minutes and then they were on the otherside of the well in Kagome's time. The couple walked out of the well house and to the main house where Inuyasha jumped up with Kagome to Kagome's bedroom window where they entered quietly so as to not wake the house. It was afterall past midnight.

Kagome changed into her pyjamas while Inuyasha turned around so that she could have some privacy. Once she was changed she pulled Inuyasha towards her bed and made him climbed in first so that he would be beside the wall on top of the blankets. Once he was settled in she climbed in under the blankets and truned to face him.

"I know that you probably won't sleep tonight but please just keep me company." Kagome wispered.

"Then turn around and I will keep you company." Inuyasha wispered back. Kagome shifted so that she was facing the other way within seconds of being turned around Inuyasha came under the blankets fully dressed and spooned in behind her. One of his arms coming around her waist and his forehead plasted to the back of her neck. They both layed like that till sleep claimed them both, even if Inuyasha wanted to keep guard like he normally did.

In Kagome's dream

Kagome's standing in front of the sacre tree looking up towards the heavens admiring the cherry blossoms that adorn the tree. When the ghostly figure of a woman in ancient armor appears before her.

"Keeper of the sacred jewel," spoke the ghost "you have but one more trip through the well once the mating ritual is complete."

"What do you mean I have only one more trip through the well?" Kagome asked the ghost. "And are you Midoriko?"

"Once you are marked and have taken the physical step the reason for the well to stay open will disappear. I am only able to keep it open for you to complete this task so that you will not die." Replied the ghost "And yes I am Midoriko."

"So that means that I won't see my family ever again once I complete this task so that we may live."

"No you shall see tham again it will only take you 450 years before you may see them again. I'm sorry but this is the best that I could do for you."

In Inuyasha's dream

Inuyasha's sitting in the sared tree looking out to the vast span of forest before him. A ghostly figure of a warior in ancient armor suddenly appears beside him on the branch that he is perched on.

"Protector of the keeper of the sacred jewel," spoke the ghost, "you have but one more trip through the well once the mating ritual is complete."

"What do you mean we have only one more trip through the well?" Inuyasha asked the ghostly figure "And are you Midoriko?"

"The well is going to close once your task is complete because I no longer have the strength needed to keep it open with the sacred jewel destroyed." The ghostly figure replied. "And yes I am Midoriko."

"But that will mean that Kagome has to chose." Inuyasha said in a sad tone.

"I know but there is nothing that I can do about this outcome," Midoriko said. "I am truly sorry for the predicament and if I could change it I would."

Kagome's room

It was the middle of the night when both Inuyasha and Kagome awoke at the same time. Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha.

"Did you just dream about Midoriko?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied.

"Did she tell you that the well was going to close?" Kagome contuned.

"Unfortunately, yes she did."

"Great just what I needed. More pressure from this situation," Kagome complained. "I guess there is nothing we can do about this."

"No, there isn't but at lease we will be together," Inuyasha said trying to cheer Kagome up. "Don't forget that Sango and Miroku will be there to help you. As will Shippo and Kaede don't forget them."

"Your right but it still won't be the same without being able to see my family here."

"Kagome why don't you go back to sleep and we can discuss his in further detail tomorrow."

"You"ll keep watch?"

"Yes, now turn around and sleep."

"Fine but you still have to cuddle." Kgome replied while turning around. Inuyasha didn't respond but did return to their spoon ositions before they were awoken by their dreams.

Well that's chapter eight please review for I need the feed back


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Life's Loves

Chapter 9

Morning broke though the window to a scene of both of them still cuddled together in the same position as the night before. The sun pouring through the window woke Kagome up slowly she blinked and turned around to find Inuyasha sleeping peacefully /So much for him guarding all night. He must have been more exhausted than he thought/ Kagome thought. /He's so beautiful./ Kagome spent the next few minutes just admiring his face then began rubbing his ears to gently wake him up. It didn't take much rubbing before two golden orbs were looking at her.

"Morning," Inuyasha said in a sleepy tone.

"Morning," Kagome replied and then kissed his nose. "you ready to talk to my family about our situation?"

"We might as well get it over with and say our goodbye's until we see them in 450 years."

"If we see them again. That's a lot of time that we'll have to live through."

"I know but we'll live through it. Why don't you pack up everything that you think you'll need and I'll bring it through the well while it still works."

"Alright I'll start on that after breakfast." Kagome said while getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. "Inuyasha why don't you go down stairs for breakfast and I'll join you there."

"Alright."

Once in the bathroom Kagome went about doing her morning ritual while thinking. /Pack what I think I'll need how about everything./ Kagome thought while cleaning her face /Well I'll just have to go through my room piece by piece and see if it's really necessary or not it's the only way to do it./ 10 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen and the eventual talk with her family. She met up with Inuyasha in the stairs.

"Why aren't you down stairs with my family?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to walk in with you not just say that you were coming shortly." Inuyasha replied.

"You just didn't want to invite yourself to the table right?" Kagome asked while continuing down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Yes, they may feel like family but they're not family yet. Well at least not until were mated."

"Come on let's go eat and explain our situation to Jii-chan and Mama." Kagome said.

They walked into the kitchen hand in hand and sat down after greeting everybody. Breakfast was a quiet affair both having decided that they would wait till Souta left for school before speaking of their situation. Just as the meal was coming to an end Kagome started the conversation that would be the beginning of a new life.

"Mama, Jii-chan we need to talk to you." Kagome started hesitantly.

"Yes dear what is it?" Mama inquired.

"When we went to the past we found out that our souls have been merged in the way souls merge when youkai take a mate." Kagome started. "This also means we have a month from the time when our souls were merged to be fully mated. If we don't then our souls will die and never exist again."

"Mate? What do you mean? Kagome." Mama asked.

"When you say mated you mean all the way with marks and the physical step?" Jii-chan asked while his face went pale.

"What other way is there, old man?" Inuyasha asked growling. "Of course all the way in fact we have already started the process and only have three day's to get Kagome marked before my mark disappears."

"To answer your question mama, it's the equivalent of a human marriage." Kagome answered.

"And you have to do this Kagome?" Mama asked.

"Yes, we do and we won't get a second shot at this."

"What do you mean only one shot?" Jii-chan asked.

"Inuyasha's brother won't help us again in gaining his blessing and without his blessing we can't find Inuyasha's mark even though we know where it is." Kagome explained.

"I don't follow." Mama said.

"It's like this to find my mates mark the leader of her clan must give us his blessing. It was the same for me but since the leader of my clan is my brother that happens to not exactly like me we had a slight problem." Inuyasha explained, "Luckily he owed us a favour and we were able to get his blessing but he won't do it again. It was a one time deal."

"Now we have three day's to get me marked before his disappears." Kagome said. "Jii-chan will you please give us your blessing?"

"Of course Kagome. When do you want to find your mark?"

"It has to be done in the evening and under the sacred tree where we first met." Inuyasha answered. "I'll also have to assist you in finding the spot since apparently only those of demon blood are able to find it."

"Very well we shall do this tonight under the sacred tree."

"Could we do it tomorrow evening instead?" Kagome asked.

"Why tomorrow?" Mama asked.

"We need to bring things over to the other side of the well before it closes and we only get to see you in 450 years." Kagome answered.

"What do you mean until you see us in 450 years?" Ji-chan asked.

"We both had a dream about Midoriko, the priestess that created the shikon-no-tama, and she said that she could no longer keep the well open since the jewel is no more, but would keep it open long enough for us to complete this one task." Kagome explained. "I know it's sudden but it's all we can do right now. We didn't get much warning ourselves we only found out last night."

"Is there nothing you can do about this?" Mama asked with a pleading voice. "Because that is a lot of time to have to survive through."

"I know I said the same thing but I'll be with Inuyasha and we'll make sure to survive. Unfortunately there is nothing that I can do. It will be longer for me than for you. We'll probably show up in a few weeks with a tonne of grown up grandkids or me pregnant to make it up to you." Kagome replied.

"Even still I'll worry until you show up again. But what if you don't show up again will you find a way to tell me?"

"Of course Mama. We'd make sure that you knew so that you could know and mourn properly. But don't worry we'll make it and we'll see each other again. Now if you'll excuse us I have some packing to do and preparations to make." Kagome replied while excusing herself from the table and finishing her conversation before it became to painful for herself.

Inuyasha stayed a while longer to speak with her mother. "I'll make sure she comes back to you I promise."

"Thank you. I believe you now go be with you fiancé I think she's in need your strength right now." Mama beckoned. Inuyasha took his leave and went to find Kagome.

* * *

Well that's chapter nine please review for I need the feedback 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life's Loves

Chapter 10

Upstairs in Kagome's room Kagome was sitting on her bed her knees brought up to her chest her forehead placed on her knees and her arms wrapped around curled legs quietly sobbing. The door quietly opened, there was a shifting of weight on the bed, arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her shoulders and she was being pulled towards a rather strong chest. Shifting her position she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and continued to sob into his chest.

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha said when Kagome didn't stop sobbing.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. The situation just caught up with me." Kagome said "Thank you for holding me. I needed that."

"You want me to help you pack?"

"No it's alright. I can do it by myself but thank you for offer. Why don't you go outside for a few hours while I do this, you can go and relax in the god tree and I'll go and get you once I'm done." Kagome said quietly kissing the spot where her mates' mark was.

"Fine but I'm coming back in if you don't come out in three hours." Inuyasha said in a tone with no room for debate. Kagome just nodded them turned to her task ahead going to her closet and began sorting out through her clothes. Inuyasha did as suggested and went to sit in the god tree.

True to his words Inuyasha came back into the room three hours later when Kagome hadn't come out to get him. He wasn't expecting her to be sleeping like a baby on the bed with a stack of boxes by the door the room looking quite empty. Quietly he went over to the bed and climbed in and spooned in behind her. He started rubbing her arm softly and nuzzling her neck.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a sleepy voice slowly waking up and turning around.

"Yes?"

"Now that is a nice way to wake up." Kagome said once completely facing him. "I managed to pack all the things that I'll need they're in the boxes by the door. You can bring them over to the other side later after we do some shopping."

"Shopping? What do we need to go shopping for?"

"Some necessities from this era like medical supplies, personal stuff and ramen of course." Kagome said adding the ramen to get his attention.

"Well I guess we can go shopping since we do need ramen."

"You guess we can go shopping and only for ramen." Kagome said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "How gracious of you." She continued while gently slapping his shoulder and getting up. Only to get dragged back down by a pair of strong arms.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To do some shopping of course. Do you want your ramen or not?" She asked looking at him with curiosity in her eyes. "Come on let me go before I use the 's' word to get away from you."

"You wouldn't!" Slight fear evident in his eyes.

"Don't tempt me. Now will you let go?"

"I guess I don't have a choice." Inuyasha said while letting her go and getting off the bed to help her up. "We might as well get your shopping done. That way we can spend more time together."

Later that evening after all the shopping and transporting had been done Mama suggested that they go out to dinner before the couple finished their business and had to leave for 500 years or so. Dinner was a success everyone would remember this evening especially Inuyasha and Kagome. After dinner it was suggested that they go and see a movie as a family, it had been ages since they had done something as family. The evening was thoroughly enjoyed by all even Inuyasha once he got use to what a movie was.

The following day was spent as a family again doing little things around the house and just taking it easy in general. Evening soon came and everyone gathered around the sacred tree where Inuyasha indicated to Ji-chan to come with him towards Kagome that was already at the spot where they had met.

"Alright what do I have to do?" Ji-chan asked.

"You have to say 'Kagome I give you my blessing to be with Inuyasha as life mates.' Then you close your eyes and run your hand a few inches above Kagome's body, I think that Sesshomaru was concentrating on where he could feel the most energy when he did this. I know you can't really feel it but I will help you by placing my hand above yours to help guide you. Hopefully you'll feel the power point and make it glow so that I can pierce it with my claw and then mix our blood." Inuyasha explained.

"Very well let's begin." Ji-chan said, moving over to Kagome. "Kagome I give you my blessing to be with Inuyasha as life mates." With Inuyasha behind him he lifted his hand and started trailing it over Kagome's body looking for the spot. He could feel the energy within his grand daughters body and felt a sudden tug around where the Shikon-no-Tama had burst out of her. This was where the energy felt strongest and where it started glowing a soft blue.

Inuyasha had felt it and looked under Ji-chans hand it was indeed glowing blue so he lifted the shirt and pierced the skin with his claws. Then he pierce his own finger and mixed the blood, once properly mixed he cleaned the small wound where it became his mark which looked like the crescent moon with the kanji for devoted love surrounded by a circle also about the size of a quarter also in a red colour.

Ji-chan was surprised when he felt the tug of energy and moved his hand when Inuyasha had removed his the spot in question was glowing. /Wow, I had know idea they could feel energy like this./ were his thoughts. He was fascinated to see what Inuyasha was doing to place his mark and didn't even protest when Inuyasha cleaned the wound with his tongue.

"Look Kagome your mark it's my family crest with the kanji's for devoted love." Inuyasha said while delicately rubbing his thumb over the mating mark.

"Yeah so it is." Kagome said, after looking down. "I love you."

"I love you too." Inuyasha replied and they mutually decided to kiss each other. Once they parted from the kiss they were surprised that neither one of them were asleep. As were the rest of the onlookers.

Souta was the first to speak "Why isn't one of you asleep?"

"I don't know Souta." Was Kagome's reply.

"Maybe it has something to do with the next step it would be hard to do it if we couldn't kiss." Inuyasha suggested.

"Inuyasha not it front of Souta he's too young to hear that even if he understands it." Kagome hissed. After hearing the sitting tone in her voice Inuyasha plastered his ears to his skull with pleading eyes asked that he not be sat for what he said.

"Understand what?" Souta asked.

"Never mind Souta its something that you will be doing later in life." Mama replied.

"Oh that." Souta said clueing in to what the conversation was about. Kagome had blushed bright red with her brothers' comment and tried to hide her embarrassment in Inuyasha's haori and chest. After the comment passed Mama insisted that they leave the couple alone, but before leaving she asked if they planned to return to the feudal era this evening or the next morning. The couple replied in the morning they wanted to have one more worry free night before leaving for the past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter ten please review for I need the feedback.

I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long to come out but I have a major case of writers block please be patient and I will try and update when I can and as often as I can.

Thank you to all my readers and those who leave reviews.


End file.
